


I Told You So

by samandbucky



Series: Clint Barton Birthday Bingo Bash [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: The Avengers spend a day at the beach. Clint refuses to listen to Sam, which results in him getting a sunburn.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Clint Barton Birthday Bingo Bash [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808161
Kudos: 9





	I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> I have officially completed my Clint Barton Birthday Bash Bingo card!!!
> 
> Square Fill: Sunburn

“Oh, hell yeah. This is what I’m fucking talking about,” Clint grins as he stands beside Bucky and Sam, overlooking the beach that the Avengers have currently taken over. “We get all this to ourselves?”

“I really don’t know how Stark does it sometimes,” Sam comments, shaking his head.

“Having money can be good sometimes,” Tony replies as he walks by with Pepper and Peter.

Sam rolls his eyes at that. “Way to rub it in,”

“Don’t act like you’re broke,” Bucky adds. “You’re a Goddamn Avenger, Wilson.”

“Ain’t it nice having a boyfriend to lift you up all the time?” Clint snorts, throwing an arm around Bucky's neck. “Speaking of boyfriends. We’re missing one. Rogers!”

Bucky lets out a laugh, and then he looks over to see Steve carrying a million things in his arms. “Ah, well… that explains why he’s so far behind. You idiot. We would have helped if you asked!”

“I _did_ ask,” Steve complains before dropping everything into the sand.

“Nope. I don’t recall,” Bucky replies, shaking his head, and earning an eye from Steve. “Who knew you would need so many things just for a simple trip to the beach? We’re not even going to be here that long.”

“Well, we had to bring some games because we are going to play a game of volleyball and I don’t care what any of you say, and then we had to bring stuff to build a sandcastle, because I heard there was going to be a sandcastle building contest and I had to bring everything so we would win!”

“This is what happens when our boyfriend is competitive,” Sam mumbles.

Steve glares at him. “You laugh now but I’ll be saying I told you so when we win the sandcastle contest,”

Bucky raises his eyebrows as he watches Steve sulk off to where the other Avengers are standing around. “Honestly, what the hell is going on?” He asks, earning Clint and Sam’s attention. 

“What?” Sam asks curiously.

“Captain America is fucking over there sulking about _sandcastles_. This is just not how I thought our lives would be after becoming an Avenger. This is tripping me out,” Bucky says, shaking his head.

“Hey, we may be Avengers, but we’re still normal people. Kind of,” Clint says.

“Kind of,” Bucky repeats, snorting. “That’s really helping your case right now.”

Clint rolls his eyes, and then he looks over when he sees Pepper walking up to them with sunscreen in her hands. “Sunscreen,” she says. “You’re all going to need it after being in the sun all day.”

“But I’m a Super Soldier,” Bucky complains. “Super Soldiers don’t need sunscreen!”

Pepper glares at him. “I don’t care if you’re a supersoldier or not, Barnes. Turn around,” she demands.

“Ah, I’ve got it from here Pep,” Sam says, reaching over and taking the sunscreen out of Pepper’s hand. “I’ll return this to you once I’m done with it.”

“You better. I still have to make sure everyone else gets sunscreen on, and lord knows Tony’s going to be a pain in my ass about it” Pepper says, before walking away.

“Stevie! Get over here! Sammy’s making us put on sunscreen!” Bucky shouts.

Steve immediately walks over to his boyfriends. “But, we’re Super Soldiers, correct?”

“Shut up over there, Rogers, and let me enjoy getting to rub sunscreen on my boyfriends,” Sam warns, earning a laugh from Steve. Sam turns to look at Bucky. “Shirt off.”

“Bossy, aren’t you?” Bucky mumbles, before taking his shirt off and tossing it near their stuff, and then turning around so Sam can start putting sunscreen on him.

Sam happily puts sunscreen on Bucky and then Steve, who take off to join the others, and then Sam turns to Clint. “Alright. Your turn, sunscreen time,” he says.

“I don’t need sunscreen,” Clint argues, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Clint, don’t be an idiot. You’re going to get sunburnt if you don’t wear sunscreen,” Sam tells him.

“Nope. I’m going to be just fine, Sammy,” Clint tells him, before taking the sunscreen out of Sam’s hand. “Your turn.” He grins when Sam rolls his eyes, but allows Clint to put sunscreen on him anyways.

“Fine, but don’t come crying to me later when you’re miserable because you got a sunburn,” Sam says, before taking the sunscreen back from Clint once he finishes putting it on Sam.

“I’m not going to get a sunburn,” Clint huffs before walking over to the others.

“What a stubborn idiot,” Sam mumbles, before walking back over to Pepper. “Here’s your sunscreen.”

“Oh, thank you,” she says as she takes the bottle from Sam. “Did everyone get sunscreen on?”

“Yeah. Everybody but Clint,” Sam tells her. He nods when she gives him a disappointed look. “I know, but that man is as stubborn as you can get. Nothing I can do about it.”

“Is he trying to get a sunburn?” Pepper asks, shaking her head.

“Apparently, but I’ll get to be the one who says I told you so when he does,” Sam grins.

“Well, now I’ve gotta go deal with the other two genius idiots. Peter! Tony! Come get sunscreen on!”

“Coming!” Peter shouts back in reply, instantly rushing over to Pepper.

“Thank God you’re nothing like Tony, and you actually listen to me,” Pepper says, smiling at Peter.

****

The Avengers spend most of the day at the beach, enjoying the little time off that they have. It’s rare when the whole group can get together, when they’re all off on different missions or just simply busy.

They play a few rounds of volleyball, football in the water, and even the sandcastle building contest which Steve unfortunately does not win, but claims Pepper was biased as a judge because Peter and Tony won. Tony, of course, happily gloats about it, even when they arrive back home at the tower.

Nearly a day later, when Sam returns to the tower from his morning run with Steve, he finds Bucky sitting on the arm chair of the couch in the living room, and Clint laying on his stomach, face buried in his arms.

“I hate to say it Clint, but Sammy _did_ tell you to wear sunscreen,” Bucky says, frowning at Clint.

“We are _not_ telling Sam about this,”

Steve raises his eyebrows as he looks over at Sam, who’s grinning.

“Yes. _This_ is the most I’ve been waiting for,” Sam says quietly before making his way over to the couch, and leaning against the back of it casually, startling Bucky by his sudden presence. “Hey there princess, how’s the sunburn coming along?” Even though Sam can clearly see the red on Clint’s shoulder.

Clint immediately looks up and glares at Sam. “I’m already miserable enough, please don’t say it,”

“I told you so,” Sam says, laughing with delight when Clint groans and buries his face in his arms again.

Bucky looks over when Steve walks beside him. “How’d we get stuck with these two idiots?” He asks softly.

“Hey, wait a minute, _he’s_ the idiot who didn’t want to wear sunscreen when I told him to,” Sam immediately argues.


End file.
